The Joker vs Pennywise
The Joker vs Pennywise is the 25th episode of Video Game Rap Battles. It features the enemy of Batman and main antagonist of the Batman series, Joker against the main antagonist of IT,'' Pennywise the Dancing Clown. It was released on October 25th, 2019. Cast Cam Greely as Joker and Pennywise the Dancing Clown (voice) Jack Townsend (video) as Pennywise the Dancing Clown Lyrics ''(Note:Pennywise the Dancing Clown is in dark red, Joker is in green and if both are talking it will be in regular text.) 'Pennywise the Dancing Clown:' Pennywise the Dancing Clown, become your greatest horror when I'm on a track. All I need to do for you is wear a bat face mask! Thought you'd be a better rapper since you have face tats! Glad they remade that, look at those reboots and off-shoots! This clown shapeshift more than I do! Killed it as Ledger but anything newer Proves Joker's the only clown down in the sewer! That's boring, you bore me! So take a few steps right towards me! Your guns are not stopping this cosmic anomaly When you're disarmed just like Georgie! You're laughing but you can't ignore me! Like your life, this whole battle's a joke! Whoa! These raps leave you gassed And dropped in vats of acid, come on Mr. J, time to float! 'Joker:' So this is the clown that they said's so hot, Talk about bad jokes, that's the best you got? Heard you like carnivals, check my spot, But that won't be corn when you hear that pop! Critics will rant and rave now that Joker's back again! Insane, you'd get clowned hard if they all heard you 'Cause you dragged on even longer than your chapter two! (Ha ha ha!) Tell me what makes you so special? The dreadful results Of King using my stencil! To meddle with Joker in rapping Is mental 'cause I'm making magic tricks using the pencil! Time for some spider squishin'! How you gonna battle me? When you hide from children! I be bustin' out of prison when I drop these bars! You'll be telling everybody how you got these scars! 'Pennywise the Dancing Clown:' It's been a long time since I've cracked like that! Did you rap or just spray me with your laughing gas? The power of ancient chaos lives inside of me! You broke down 'cause we live in a society! 'Joker:' Look at you go, can't lie, that hurt! It take twenty seven years for you to write that verse? I'm sharp as my knife, but today I'll be blunt 'Cause you're only'' IT'' if a "sh" is in front! 'Pennywise the Dancing Clown:' Can't touch me if you spent half your life in cells! Your friends are insane and your fans are incells! 'Joker:' So serious Penny, take yourself more lightly! Now I'm not a kid but this pedo can bite me! 'Pennywise the Dancing Clown:' I'm your worst dream! 'Joker:' I'm the clown, Prince of Crime! 'Pennywise the Dancing Clown:' Well I come from the King! 'Joker:' Not when it comes to rhymes! 'Both:' Your punchlines are jokes so when I'm on the track, I am the clown that will have the last laugh! Choose your character! Joker Pennywise the Dancing Clown Trivia * This is the first battle to be live action since Red vs Gold. * This is the second Halloween special, after Slenderman vs Herobrine. * This is the second battle to feature a character(s) that isn't related to video games, after Professor Oak vs Charles Darwin. * This is the first battle to not show the rappers side-by-side. * This battle was confirmed by Cam himself on the VideoGameRapBattles discord. Category:Joker vs Pennywise Category:Cam Greely Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Jack Townsend * This battle was also turned into an Epic Rap Battles of History